Drunken Shenanigans
by Mediziner
Summary: It's Dumpson and Drill Boy's turn for night patrol tonight. While doing their rounds, Dumpson stumbles across a very clearly drunk Ayako along his route, and becomes very concerned for her. This originally was a practise draft never to see the rays of light, but was encouraged by a friend to turn this from a draft and into an actual small story! Dumpson/Ayako


**_Okay so... This was actually originally going to be a random draft that would never ever see the light since I wanted to do some practise. 8I;... This was also sparked from a dream I had and I told a friend on DA about it and eventually she gave me the push to turn it into a legit fic. XD Might not be as lengthy as my other BP works but hey, why not? This one was made for fun so it's not an actual serious thing I really made like the previous work. Lastly, this time the fic is not beta-read by my buddy since I want to further push my confidence without help this time also this is my 2nd Brave Series fic. As I was working on this yesterday, I ended up falling asleep at my desk, having lost track of the time while writing this... But I got back up the next day and bam, here you go. XD I was still drowning in motivation juices when I woke up so I'm fine!_**

 ** _Also a heads up warning, this one-shot has pieces of silly OoC in this bit with one of the characters hence the title of this one-shot, so if you're someone who's always into keeping things IC, then this fic isn't for you to read. I had fun with this though! ...Despite having to use the dictionary a lot more than all my other works. (Still learning how to understand some words of Englisch.) I have a feeling I've made it a bit cringey since I wanted to attempt a bit of silly random humor in this as per my dream..._**

 _ **How do I do drunk characters? This one's a first for me... Nor do I want to experience such a dumb thing... Health for the win! Also my titles as usual are crap... My absolute nightmare... But hey, hope you lot enjoy!**_

It was a clear Tuesday night with little to no traffic. Tonight happened to be Dumpson's turn alongside Drill Boy to go patrolling late at night. Every member of the Brave Police had a specific schedule given to them so that they could help keep the peace alongside the human police officers, especially if trouble should arise. So far, everything seemed quiet other than there were very few pedestrians and so little cars... Save for visitors from other places, tourists, or even people going to or coming from work. It was a boring job, but ensuring citizens alike were safe from danger was a top priority even if such tasks were boring. Dumpson drove along the roads, keeping an eye out for any lawbreakers or anyone who could be in trouble. He wondered how Drill Boy was doing from high up in the skies, no doubt that he was probably spotting crime from above far easily than what he can see. With a silent sigh, he wasn't sure what else to do as he began to comm the younger Mech. "Drill Boy, anything from up there?" He asked.

 _"No, it's pretty quiet. Though night patrols are so boring..."_ Came Drill Boy's not-so-enthusiastic response. _"I'd be going to my personal soccer field by now, practising my attacks rather than do this or recharging the night away..."_ He added.

"We have no choice." Came Dumpson's gruff reply. "Deckerd has told us both before he left with Boss that it's our turn tonight. You'll have plenty of chances once we finish with night patrol and crime doesn't rest even at night."

 _"I'm jealous of the others... Power Joe's probably up to something... McCrane is probably recharging in one of the parking lots for the apartment complex Seia lives in... Deckerd's at Boss' place... Who knows what the others are doing..."_ Whined the soccer detective as he continued listing other things. It was obvious a few minutes into the communication that there was no need to hear anymore of Drill Boy's whining as Dumpson proceeded to excuse himself stating he's going to continue with his patrol and that he should too. With the communication cut, the Mech could feel a headache coming on as he wasn't sure how he could deal with Drill Boy at times especially when he was at his most peak of childishness. A part of him often wondered how the others could handle their younger teammate. He hadn't need to know for Power Joe as he knew the hot tempered excavator usually picked on him almost nearly every day. Then again he himself used to be somewhat like him during their more earlier moments of having received their own Super A.I., but he was a lot more level headed yet still retained his gruff and tough nature.

Stopping at a red light, he glanced at a large poster advertisement displaying an upcoming wrestling match the next night as he waited for the light to turn green, something he was excited to see as it was something he loved to watch in his free time should he get all of his assigned work done in time, he kept his visuals brief on whatever else he could see as he needed to keep his attention primarily on the signal.

The light finally changing colour a few moments later, he continued onward, turning into another street. A little further down as he quietly resumed his patrol, he noticed a familiar colour of red hair in the corner of his visuals, immediately braking as he could have sworn that said colour of red hair looked oddly familiar. Fortunately there was no one behind him as he slowly drove onto the siding, he waited for the person to reappear in his visuals as he needed to be sure that he wasn't mistaking someone for whom he thought he saw. When the person finally came into view, and no doubt hearing their slurred muttering voice, it was confirmed enough that he knew who it was that he saw.

"A-Ayako?"

The woman looked pretty out of it as from what Dumpson could see as she didn't respond to him right away as she would normally if he happened to run into her during a crime he was dealing with or simply in general during one of his patrols. He could see that Ayako's hair was a complete mess, her shirt looked a lot more unbuttoned than it was usually at, and her walking was clearly irregular... Followed by an odd smell wafting from her body, immediately identifying the smell of alcohol.

 _ **"CHANGE!"**_

The wrestler detective shifted out of his vehicle mode and looked over at Ayako who didn't seem to notice him even when she could see him to the side. When he slowly knelt down, reaching over with one of his servos in front of her. He watched as instead of stopping and reacting accordingly as he expected her to do, Ayako simply bumped into his large servo which made him frown. "Ayako, what's happened to you?" He asked her, clearly concerned for her.

"Hmmm? A wall...?" Ayako reached out, her small hands against the Mech's much larger servo lazily brushing against the palm before eventually yet weakly tried to push against it. "Go away wall... I need to get home..." She slurred.

Frowning with a hint of bemusement, Dumpson knew that his friend was completely out of it though had to suppress a shiver when he felt Ayako's small hands brushed against the palm of his servo in her fruitless attempt of trying to push it away. Not wanting to risk anyone jumping her in this poor state, he gently scooped her up which Ayako then began questioning herself if she's flying, leaving the Mech completely dumbfounded at her odd question... A part of him wondered why did humans behaved strangely when they become drunk. What was the point of such an odd yet confusing thing? Being a robot, he couldn't even consume anything other than fuel as any other liquids would only contaminate the fuel already in their systems. Consuming anything that isn't fuel would otherwise make them the equivalent of how a human gets _very_ sick, and the feeling of having to 'flush out' the contaminated fuel was never fun as he recalled Power Joe had to go through such a procedure when he ended up with water contaminating his fuel systems due to having taken a nap outside and happened to rain on that day, as well as he wasn't in vehicle mode at the time.

Snapping back to the current situation, with Ayako at his optic level and the Mech slowly standing back to his full height. It was then the journalist noticed who was in front of her after she had been shifted to turn around to see the one responsible for lifting her up from the ground.

"Dumpson!" She exclaimed all too happily yet in a slurred manner, slowly falling into laying on her side.

"Ayako... Why are you like this?" He asked her, walking elsewhere as he was careful not to step in anything. He also had a thumb digit positioned so that he couldn't see her more open cleavage all while he silently swore to himself deep in thoughts hoping that nobody took advantage of his friend, otherwise there would be hell to pay and certainly a lot of jail time for whoever might've gotten her so wasted. "I never thought I'd see you like this... Uh, drunk..." He further added, clearly having a hard time seeing his friend in her current state.

"Eh? What makes you think I'm drunk...?" Slurred Ayako bemusedly, starting to relax more in her friend's servo.

"Ayako, please don't lie to me..." Replied Dumpson seriously. "You clearly reek of alcohol and I can smell the stuff all around you."

"You guys can smell things?" It was then Ayako started to feel a bit loopy, then spoke again as her body tensed, sitting upwards. "Down..."

"What?"

"Put... Down... Think I'm gonna..." Despite not finishing her sentence, it was enough for Dumpson to get the hint that Ayako was going to vomit, so he quickly yet gently set her back down where he watched her go partially into a nearby alley and hurled. Fortunately she remained within sight so this way if there might be anyone deeper in the alley who may see her and get the idea of jumping her, he'd react accordingly. Right now, the Mech should be continuing his patrol by now, especially in case Drill Boy spots something happening that may require his assistance. At least the good thing about the night is that there was only mainly petty crime, easy to solve and not requiring any single combiners like Super Build Tiger, Duke Fire, and J-Decker. It was often a rarity to see more tougher crimes come out at night unless there were reports of some suspicious activity that would need almost the entire BP team to investigate. _'At least some criminals have common sense not to go around shaking up the place at night...'_ He thought, though did have his doubts that there would be some criminals far more twisted than the common petty ones.

"Dumpson..." Ayako's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he had somehow failed to notice that his friend had finished and now found that Ayako was rubbing herself against his leg sluggishly, her arms around it oddly as she continued. "We should go homeeeee..." Slurred Ayako with an odd giggle.

"I... Really should be patrolling right now... But I'll-" He replied slowly but then quickly paused as he thought about contacting Drill Boy considering that he could fly, he also can get her home faster than he can. But after thinking more deeply into it, he wouldn't want to risk the younger 'bot going fast while his friend was in her current drunken state that would otherwise cause her to vomit in his cockpit. _'No... I'll take her back, I'd rather not spare Drill Boy fleeing for headquarters to get cleaned up.'_ he thought, shaking his helm. Lightly, he had Ayako let go of him and carefully carried her just a little bit away from him. "Wait right there for a moment." He then backed up to give himself enough space but before he could change form, he saw Ayako was walking towards him again to which he stopped her. "Ayako wait right there, I can't change form if you're going to get too close." He told her, and as he repeated the same manner of putting her back to where she last stood and was about to change, he saw her move towards him again.

"Ayako, please... I need space to change form..." Dumpson gently repeated the same thing, putting her back where she last stood, but this time Ayako wrapped her arms around one of his digits.

"But what if you're going to leave me behinddddd...?"

"I'm... I'm not... I just need space to change form, that's it. Just wait there, okay?"

"Okayyyy..." This Time Ayako remained where she was as she watched her friend change form and soon opened his door for her. Once she settled herself in, he waited for her to put her seatbelt on, albeit it took a few extra seconds for her to click it in place.

...

Throughout the drive, Ayako had been spatting out all sorts of things, some of the things she said were things she admitted long ago while some were pretty much nonsensical questions or sentences. It pained Dumpson to see her in such a state, but she was more calmer than before at least as he assumed that it was starting to wear off albeit very, very slowly. What did annoy him was that he had somehow managed to get himself stuck in traffic, leaving him wondering how did it all suddenly build up as he had gone through a street in particular not that long ago, but now...

With a silent sigh, it was going to be a long wait... It was possible there might've been an accident that caused all this traffic.

Then, Dumpson's communicator went off.

"Dumpson here."

 _"I can see you from all the way up here, why are you stuck in traffic, Dumpson?"_ Drill Boy asked him curiously.

"Nothing I can do about it." Came Dumpson's reply. "The other cars are too close to me that I can't change form and get out, added that if I had managed to do that... There's no space for me to walk without stepping on any cars- Ack!"

 _"Are you okay?"_

Ayako had managed to lean in closer, wrapping her arms around his steering wheel as Dumpson tensed. Not wanting Drill Boy to know what was exactly going on, he thought of something quick to hide the fact, despite he wasn't one for lying. "Yeah, I'm fine... I think something punctured one of my tyres... Will need to get it changed back at base once I'm free of this traffic... Ow..."

 _"Oh... Okay."_

"Anything to report from your end?" Dumpson asked, wanting to change the subject and more or less distract himself for a moment."

 _"Uhh crime wise? Not really. Let's see... Ah, I can see where the core of the traffic problem is. About a few kilometers from your location- ahead of you."_ Drill Boy reported. _"Mm... Looks like apparently some cars crashed and there was a road rage between the drivers. The human police already got it under control though and are already dealing with the situation, it's just cleaning up the mess is going to be a bit of an issue since they're having trouble getting a tow truck to remove the cars. Ah, maybe I should probably go in and help remove the cars!"_

"There might not be en-" Dumpson paused, muting himself from the communication as he addresses his friend. "Ayako please. I know we're stuck in traffic but-"

"Dumpson... Do you think Seia and McCrane will ever confess to one another?" She asked him, her voice less slurred.

"Eh?"

"Those two are just waiting for one another to make the move... One of them should confess and get it over with already..." Continued Ayako, her expression being that of a slightly annoyed pout.

"Uh..." The Mech wasn't sure what to say. Technically this was none of his business, other than everyone was aware that it was known within the whole team that McCrane and Seia liked one another. However if they had become an official couple or not was something they didn't know about. Out of respect however for the Combat Detective, they never bothered to ask, though some seemed to lean towards they were official while some may either think they're not or were neutral about the unknown fact about them. "Ayako, you should leave them alone... Erm, I think if you intervene or try to push them, they could... Get hurt?" While he had no experience in the matters of being in love, he wasn't sure if the response he'd given her helped at all.

 _"Dumpson? You still there?"_

Having forgotten he muted himself to speak to Ayako privately, Dumpson immediately unmuted himself. "Yes, sorry I thought I overheard something. But, as I was saying earlier, there might not be enough space for you to land to help out just as I can't get myself out of this situation."

 _"Okaaaaaaay, then I'm going to patrol another part of the city."_ With that, Drill Boy cut the communication and from where Dumpson was, he could see Drill Boy heading towards the southern part of Nanamagari City.

Glad that Ayako had managed to keep quiet as he was talking to Drill Boy, knowing the communications weren't exactly private as he recalled a certain incident when he was speaking to McCrane.

A while later, the traffic started to clear up and Dumpson was finally moving more than just a centimeter or two every few seconds. Ayako had gone quiet by the time they were moving though he was relieved when his friend had told him that she and her co-workers were celebrating their work boss' birthday that had come up and she was dragged along since she had no plans after her shift had ended. It had been gnawing on the back of Dumpson's mind that she would've been attacked by someone in her state or someone forced her to drink alcohol, but fortunately none of the concerning thoughts he had ended up true.

At least that's some of the weight off of his shoulders.

It didn't take long until he finally arrived at the apartment complex Ayako lived in as he announced that they're at her place, but paused mid way when he noticed Ayako had fallen asleep. The Mech was taken aback as he hadn't noticed that she had dozed off. "Ayako? Ayako, wake up." He gently spoke to her, but try as he might, the woman was fast asleep. With a sigh, there wasn't much else Dumpson could do as he remained parked as he figured that if he waited long enough, she would eventually wake up and head into her apartment. The Mech tensed when he felt her shift to her side followed by a bit of muttering as she was talking in her sleep.

 _'I hope she never drinks again...'_ He thought to himself, annoyed with what he had gotten himself into as he wanted to return back to patrol.

He tensed as he thought of something that had just crossed his mind: If Drill Boy saw him like this and that Ayako was in his cabin, how was he going to explain himself if he saw the reason why he was stuck where he was? He certainly can't do patrol when he's got a passenger.

As he waited patiently for the journalist to wake up, he found himself beginning to doze off as he had been waiting for nearly two hours for her to wake up, but just as he seemingly almost fell asleep himself, he suddenly overheard Ayako speak, which snapped him out of the trance.

"Dumpson, were you going to tell me something?" The Mech was just about to respond when he heard her speak again. "Ah, come on, look at me properly and say what's on your mind. I can't hear you properly if you're not." She muttered, shifting slightly in her sleep as she spoke again with a giggle. "You know, you can be really cute when you're flustered like that."

"E-Eh!?" If the wrestler detective weren't in his vehicle mode by now, his face would be much redder than his paint job. He was left completely wordless hearing this from her sleep talk and wasn't sure how he could answer or respond to her if she did truly say that to him outside of her sleeping. Did she really think of him that way deep down whenever they talked together? With a silent sigh, he calmed himself but was clearly annoyed that he thought that she had finally woken up, but she hadn't... It was just more sleep talk.

He was going to have to explain himself to the others as to why he couldn't continue his patrol tonight.


End file.
